Don't Repeat
by FreeJayFly
Summary: Concerns rise over the more pronounced actions of the Pokémon Misdreavus and Morty confronts his ghost partner, Gengar, about it. Shortest one-shot I'll ever write.


Their shill cries ring throughout the night when the sun ducks down beyond the horizon. People think that they do it for fun, though they don't know how wrong they are. Being able to communicate with ghost Pokémon like I am able to do, I have been told by they themselves that their cries are of that of sadness and anguish, being heard through the night and by those who dare listen.

Considering who it is I am and the abilities that I boast, I should not be bothered so much by the cries of the Misdreavus that lurk the darkness. However... it seems that it's not longer just myself that they bother – the residents of Ecruteak is a given... but the cries have also been bugging those who I call my friends. The ghost Pokémon that reside within the remains of the old Tin Tower. Many people have been brushing aside their odd behaviour... but I know better.

Their shrieks tell stories of their past and memories. They're all such painful things to be hearing... but to be shrieking? I'm sure that the Misdreavus are in far more pain than we humans can really imagine. It seems that their cries is for both Pokémon and human not to repeat the mistakes that have been made... the mistakes that they have witnessed. I've tried telling the people of Ecruteak of this very thing... but work can only get out so far before it falls merely on deaf ears and no longer continues.

The ghost Pokémon that live here... that live in other regions... they've seen more than what I or any other human could have possibly seen in the lifetime that we've lived compared to theirs. Even though I am titled the Mystic Seer of the Future... that's just it... the future. It's the truth. Though I try and look back, I am not able to see the past as clearly as I would like. How unfortunate this is for me... how unfortunate indeed.... I would love to aid these Pokémon and what it is that their memories have brought back to the surface, though being how it is that I have not been able to experience what it is that they would like to tell us all, I fear that I would only increase their wails and cries instead of sooth them.

Looking out the window of the place I like to call home, I gave a long exhale and then closed my eyes. It was late... but the cries of the Misdreavus kept me awake and thinking more about what it was that I could possibly do for them that may aid and calm them. I would like to think that I was normally good with Pokémon of the ghost-type considering who were my friends and partners.

The temperature dropped in the room and I turned my head to have my gaze meet with that of the Gengar that accompanied me just about everywhere I go. The sinister grin that it usually sported was gone and matched the gaze that he was giving me. Shifting from my sitting position to face him, I furrowed my brow and gave him a stern look.

"What is it, Gengar?" I asked, awaiting his response.

Shifting his gaze from me to the window, he gave a rather sullen response, "the other Haunter and the Gastly have been trying to talk with them...." He averted his gaze back to me for a moment and then closed his eyes in thought. I had to admit... this was a rather rare sight to behold... especially from a Pokémon such as Gengar. Normally so unfazed by anything and going out there to have fun... it just proved the seriousness of the situation that the Misdreavus were causing with their shrieked stories of their seemingly horrid past. It must have acted much like a Perish Song attack would to the other Pokémon for Gengar to be taking this into deep consideration.

Giving a slight nod, I shifted my own gaze to the wooden floors and then propped my elbows on my thighs as I closed my eyes. People thought it strange that I could communicate so well with ghost Pokémon – I tell everyone that asks that it just comes from practice... however, the truth remains that it's been a gift ever since I was I was a child.

Feeling the temperature waver for a moment as Gengar moved to leave, I spoke up. "Wait...."

Gengar stopped from disappearing back out and into the night. It was oh-so easy to tell when they were nearby since their bodies acted as a heat-sink.

"Tell me..." I started, looking back up and giving Gengar a look. "Why is it that the Misdreavus warn us of what events that have gone on so long ago? Surely you would know having been around here longer than myself or others. Do you know what it is they speak of?"

Silence rose through the air – another thing I, myself, found to be rather odd of my companion. I watched him as he turned his back to me, and even though he didn't have to, his body heaved with a sigh. At that, the temperature in the air quickly dropped and then went back to what it was. I gave a slight shiver at that – being as it was summer and I took to wearing the proper attire for the season.

"You know of the story of the Tin Tower, Morty..." was Gengar's response, actually using my name – a surprise that was. He turned to face me again and then looked back out the window as another shriek tore through the air outside. I nodded to him as he turned his attention back to me to let him know that I had acknowledged his question.

"Of course... it's been a story that's been passed down for generations..." I replied, looking back down to the ground. "Is there something that's been erased from those stories that the Misdreavus have been trying to tell?"

"Not just from the events from the Tin Tower back then..." Gengar said, hovering into the air and nearing the window. I watched as the glass fogged up due to the quick change in temperature at that area and then turned my gaze back up to him. I was curious to know... this conversation had never been brought up before – and even my own Misdreavus friend had denied me what I wanted to know, merely telling me to listen closely to what the others had to say. I had tried, that was for certain – but who can stand such screeching?

"You know that what's told in the stories are true..." Gengar continued, shifting his gaze back to looking out the window. "The beasts watch over both man and Pokémon... watching till both can someday become one. It's said that when that day finally comes... then Ho-Oh will return...."

"I know all of that!" I replied, starting to grow a little irritated that he was repeating things that I've already come to hearing. It was different for me, yes. I'm normally good about keeping myself calm and rational... but this has just been going on for too long. I've had enough....

"Just... enlighten me to the other past events that went on..." I said in a more calm tone and sitting up straighter.

Silence rose through the air... it was eerie in a sense... and for myself to even be admitting that.... The bonds that I shared with ghost Pokémon and my innate ability to understand them, had come to not being so disturbed or frightened by the ghosts of Ecruteak. However... there was still always the playful natures that the Gastly and its evolution line seem to uphold.

It took a moment, though Gengar finally responded, "the time when the original Tin Tower got burned down.... The fact seemed to have been erased from the stories.... However...." Gengar took to closing his eyes and then his body heaved with another sigh and I shivered once again.

"Go on..." I pressed, reaching over and grabbing my light blue and yellow long sleeved shirt and putting it on.

"However it seems that if humans are still greedy like they were back then... it seems that man and Pokémon could never become one as the beasts and Ho-Oh is waiting for." Gengar folded his arms over his chest and shifted his gaze up to the pale moon that shone against the velveteen sky.

I couldn't help but to feel let down by that statement. It had been a dream of mine to meet Ho-Oh.... Just once... if even for a brief moment, I don't care. Hearing that from Gengar... I don't want to admit it, but he's right. With the organizations out there that want to capture Pokémon and utilize their abilities for their own personal reasons... there was no way that Pokémon could ever truly become 'one'. But... we can all still hope. Being the mystic seer of the future... even that is a blur to myself – and, as much as I dislike using this word due to how powerful it can be – I hate it.

"The Misdreavus... they don't want to see any further bloodshed of either human or Pokémon..." Gengar continued. "They can't seem to erase the memories from then... and even though I and the other ghosts of the Burned Tower still have the memories – it was taught that we kept to the comedy and funner things in our time than hang onto the pain from then."

"Interesting..." I commented, looking down and adjusting my headband. "So... the misconceptions of people thinking that the Misdreavus pull on their hair or shriek in the night..."

"It's really just them trying to get your attention..." Gengar finished.

"But due to the fact that they're ghosts... people flee instead of stick around..." I said, giving a slight sigh. "I wish I could help them in some fashion... help them without getting toned out after so long...."

"I will do my best to assist in any way that I can..." Gengar turned his attention back to me and then furrowed his brow a little more. "But... there's only so much that I and the others can do before it's left up for man to act on their own so that history doesn't repeat itself." And with that, Gengar faded from the room, leaving me sitting on my couch and alone.

The thoughts definitely weren't ones that I wanted to be mulling over. However... again, Gengar was right. If no action is to be taken... then humankind would eventually destroy itself and Pokémon in the process. That... was a future I never want to see coming to be....


End file.
